User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/The Reason why Homer is the way he is is due to his traumatic childhood
Here's Blog #2 of Alternate Interprations and this one is about Homer's traumatic childhood being the reason why Homer is the way he is today This theory is something very deep and when I saw this on Screw Attack.com, I began to think it over and sadly this seems true. Let's elaborate on first on the episode that reveals this Mother Simpson Homer reunites with his mother Mona (Voiced by Glenn Close) , whom he thought had died 27 years ago after faking his death to get out of work on Saturday. Homer takes Mona home to meet the family he made over the 2 decades. But Mona hides everytime a cop car is in view which gets Lisa and Bart suspicous where Bat raided Mona's purse and found several driver's licenses with alternate identifys. Lisa suspects that Mona is a con artist. Meanwhile, Homer wonders why his mother left him for 27 years and sees it as his fault as in his own words "I was a horrible son and no mother would want me" He confronts his mother with the rest of family for the truth. It's reveals back in 1969, Mona was a housewife living with Homer and his dad. When Abe was watching the Super Bowl of 1969. Mona got inspired by Joe Namath's long hair whic h led to her joins a group of hippies who protest Mr. Burns' germ warfare laboratory, who is deliberately trying to poison everyone in Springfield. Yeah this is evil, And I can understand Mona for doing something against this. She and her friends detonating an "antibiotic bomb" inside the lab, killing all the germs and curing an young Clancy Wiggum's asthma which is how he joined the cops. Angry about this Burns runs to the lab, but is trampled by the fleeing hippies. Mona goes back to help him, and Burns manages to identify her as one of the perpetrators, forcing Mona to leave her family and go into hiding. Now Mr.Burns in a way is reponsible for this, but is he the main gulity party? To me he's the secondary Gulity Party with Mona herself being the main one though she didn't mean to do so unlike Burns, but she made the choices and now she must live with the consequences. Now think All of Homer's faliures, all of his families faliures can be traced back to his childhood. Homer was born into a family of turmoil, with a mother who wished to be free of the conformist lifestyle that she was stuck in, and a father who was stuck in the past and despised any showing of creativity or expression. Homer was told that his mom was dead at an early age and he felt it was his fault, after this , Homers life went down hill as he ate a lot more, developed a love for wathcing tv and being lazy due to this thus his grades slipped as he turned to all of this for comfort, which is something people would do when they're depressed, they turn to food, video games or anything . Abe was a negliant father but he's also sympathetic to me as he was also very alone, depressed and had watched many of his dreams go up in smoke. He also had a good point to be angry at Mona as When Mona came back, Abe was more angry about her abadoning Homer than leaving him Homer went into a life of disobediance and stupidity that put him in detention where he met Marge, Homer's greed and his lack of a mother figure in life has him take advantage of Marge and her kindness, which got her knocked her up, had her marry him and have Bart who may be the only reason the family is still together and Bart is doomed to fail acording to the Simspons Gene though I don't want to remember this episode, while Lisa is a depressed social outcast and Maggie has a possibility of being rather violent and deranged due to her upbringing. Meanwhile Homer still remains traumatized by how he was brought up and he remained bitter to his Father, putting him in a cheap retirement home and avoiding him . Throw in his own inexpereince as a father due his childhood and you've got one man who's entire life has just been a wrecking ball to those around him, all because his Mother left to be a hippie. To be fair, Mona didn't mean to do this it just all happened. Category:Blog posts